Vinnie the Nevla sitter
by Sexy pet777
Summary: It's just an ordinary day at the pet shop. Vinnie making up words, Sunil and Pepper being all lovey dovey, and Raja and Carrie jumping off counter tops. But when Vinnie must babysit Sunil and Pepper's kids while Sunil and Pepper are, socializing, he becomes the greatest most funnest uncle Raja and Carrie could ever have!
1. Chapter 1

Here is a funny lil fanfic I thought of. Finally, I get to publish it!

Friendship/humor

Rated T For,(looks around,) 'making love'.

* * *

Vinnie walked around the pet shop with his headphones around his head. He listened to the song carefully, thinking of what kind of sexy hot moves he could show Penny Ling.

(Song starts)

Vinnie

Oh, Penny Ling

I love like your my baby

So I'm making you song

That I'm just up in my head

And your super sexy and with you

And this song is starting to make no sense

What the heck am I saying

(Speaks)

Ok this is so boring.

(Song ends)

Vinnie walked around the pet shop for no reason what so ever. The only pets that were here was him, Sunil, Pepper, Raja, Carrie, and Russell. It was so boring without he other pets. It was very boring when Sunil and Pepper were being all lovey dovey... speaking of which, they were being extreamly lovey dovey today.

Vinnie shrugged and lied down on a pillow. "Vinnie!" Sunil's voice shouted. Vinnie gasped. "Oh, no!" He said. "The monster's after me!" Vinnie climbed up the wall and began to suck his thumb. "Vinne! Get down from there!" Sunil commanded. Vinnie shook his head. "No!" He cried. "Your just gonna yell at me!" Sunil rolled his eyes. "Just come down. I'm not going to yell at you." Vinnie blinked for a momment, but he then nodded his head. "OK."

Vinnie climbed down slowly and stood next to his best friend. "So." He began. "What do you need?" "Look." Sunil said. "I Need you to babysit my kids for 5 hours." Vinnie gasped and smiled. "Does this mean you trust me now?" "No." Vinnie blinked. Sunil then began to walk away. "Wait!" Vinnie called. Sunil turned and looked at him. "So... what will you and Pepper be doing while I babysit Raja and Carrie?"" Sunil blushed and walked back up to him. "Me and Pepper will be," He looked around. "Socializing." Vinnie blinked. "You mean, you guys are gonna mmm mmm, while I babysit your twins?" Sunil noded. "And you can't let them come in our room, because that's where we'll be doing it."

Vinnie blinked for a momment, but he then smiled. "I Won't let you down." Sunil nodded. "You better not." And with that said, Sunil went into his and Pepper's room. Vinnie heard giggles and sighs from the two, but he ignored set off to find Raja and Carrie.

Meanwhile

Raja held Carrie's tail. "Are you sure about this?" He asked as Carrie tied rope around both their waists and a pole. "Of course." She said. "Have I ever let you get hurt before?" Raja thought for a momment and gave her a ticked off look. "Yes." He said. Carrie rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a baby. Let's go!" Raja held onto his sister tightly as they jumped off the counter top. Raja screamed like a girl while Carrie was having a great time.

Vinnie looked up and gasped. He got infront of them and they hit him and he went flying with them. "What are you kids doing?!" He exclaimed. "Having fun!" Carrie cheered. Vinnie stopped them by putting his feet on the ground. Raja quickly untied himself and began to kiss the ground. "Oh, sweet ground!" He said. "I Love you so much!" Carrie blinked. "Werido." She mummbled. Vinnie smiled. "Guess what?" He said. "What?" "I'm gonna be your babysitter while your parents are away for 5 hours! Yay!"

Raja and Carrie's eyes widen. "Why you?" Raja asked. Vinnie blinked. "Well," He said. "That's a little insulting." Carrie rolled her eyes. "This is going to be boring." Vinnie blinked. "No, no, no, no, no. Kiddos. This is gonna be fun." Raja and Carries sighed depressongly and walked off. Vinnie whimpered, becasue he knew if he let Sunil down, that meant losing the privalige to talking to him, FOREVER!

* * *

Oh, no Vinnie. You better watch those kids. :)

TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

We are back to the funny! XD

* * *

Raja and Carrie sat on the floor, full of boredness. They didn't want Vinnie to be their babysitter, him being their uncle is bad enough! Now they have to listen to him for 5 hours. Carrie sighed. "This Is boring." She said. "Did I hear someone say their bored?" A voice sang out.

Vinnie popped out of nowhere and smiled. "I Can fix that up in a jiffy!" The twins glared at him. "Go away, you suck." They both said together. Vinnie blinked and crossed his arms. "Yeah, I love you too." He said sarcaticly. Carrie spat her tongue out at him. Vinnie sighed sadly. "Look," He said, kneeling down to the kids. "This isn't going to be as bad as you think." "Yeah it is." "No it's not, now listen! Your dad put me in charge for a reason." Carrie then scoffed in disbelief. "I'm suprised he even put you in charge at all." She said.

Vinnie groaned. "Listen." He said. " I Promise, i'm gonna make these 5 hours the most awesomest 5 hours you've ever spent in your life." The twins looked at each other. Carrie glared at Vinnie. "Better be worth it." She said. Vinnie smiled. "It will. Now follow me you fuzzy furballs of adorable cuteness. Off we shall dance."

Vinnie heared Carrie and Raja groan. Vinnie whimpered. He hoped they would enjoy what he was planning. "Ok." Vinnie said. "This should be easy for you guys." Vinnie pulled out three hula dancing skirts. Raja and Carrie blinked. Vinnie smiled nervously. "Put them on." He said. Carrie groaned and took one. Raja took another and they both got dressed. Vinnie put his on. Vinnie turned on and began to hula dance. Carrie and Raja looked at each other. "Weird has just gotten weirder." Raja said, snickering. Carrie nodded, smirking.

Vinnie smiled at them. "Why aren't you dancing?" He asked. Raja sighed. "This is boring." He said. Vinnie sighed. Carrie glared at him. "We don't wanna do what you wanna do! We want to do what we wanna do, not do what you want us to do. Vinnie blinked. "I Didn't think of that." He said. "You don't think at all." Carrie scoffed. "Hey!" Vinnie scolded. "For a change, can you be nice to me?" "Can we do what we want?" Vinnie sighed. "You know what," He said. "Let's make a deal. If I let you guys do what you want, will you start being nice to me?"

Raja and Carrie looked at each other and nodded. "Good." Vinnie said. "I Can't tell you mom or dad, definitely your dad, what I told you. Promise?"

Raja and Carrie nodded. "We promise!" Raja said. "Now," Carrie said smirking. "Let's go tell mom and dad that we're going out to the ice cream shop.

Vinnie cringed and stopped Raja and Carrie in their tracks. "No, no, no!" He snapped. "I'll go and tell them, you... you guys s-stay here. And don't come in their room!" Vinnie ran to Sunil and Pepper's door. He could hear them enjoying each other. Vinnie swung the door open to see Sunil and Pepper in their bed, cuddling and... socilizing. Sunil looked at Vinnie and blushed. He covered Pepper up, who was blushing also.

"Vinnie!" Sunil snarled, covering Pepper up with their blankets. "Get out!" "I Don't have time!" Vinnie said. "Raja and Carrie want to go to the ice cream shop." Sunil and Pepper looked at each other for a momment, then went back to Vinnie. "Bring them back here once they get their ice cream." Pepper said. Vinnie nodded. "You guys want anything?" Sunil shook his head."Nope." He smirked, looking down at Pepper. "I Got all the sugar I need." Pepper blushed and the two began kissing each other. Vinnie closed the door before he could see anything else. "Pepper's hot when she's naked." Vinnie said quickly, coming back in the room.

Sunil snarled and grabbed a book and threw it at Vinnie. Vinnie screamed and slammed the door close. "Phew." He said. He screamed. Raja and Carrie were right in front of him. "What did they say?" Carrie asked. Vinnie smiled. "They said you guys can get some ice cream." "Yay!" The twins cheered and them and Vinnie ran to the sweets delights truck.

Vinnie led the kids in the sweets room. "Hey, Buttercream! Sugar sprinkles! Shahrukh!" The three pets looked at them. "Hey, guys." Sugar sprinkles said, relaxing. Buttercream smiled. "Howdy wowdy!" She said. Shahrukh smiled. "How may we help you Vinnie?" "Give us all the chocolate you got!" Carrie demanded. Vinnie covered her mouth and giggled nervously. "Manners, Carrie." He said. "Manners."

Sugar Sprinkles jumped down from her counter top and smiled. "Chocolate it is." She said. She left to go get ice cream. Buttercream looked at Raja. "You're a cutey wutey patutey!" Raja blinked. "What?" "What?" Buttercream then twisted her ears together and tapped her foot quickly as she beganj to relax again. "Anywho." She said. "We're are your parents?" Carrie shurgged. "Who knows." She said. Vinnie giggled nervously. "Well... uh... their um... having fun at, uh... your grandparents house."

Carrie blinked. She picked up the phone and began to dial a number.

The phone at Sunil's parents house started to ring. Sunil's mother picked it up. "Hello?" She said cheerfully. "Grandma?" Carrie's voice said. "Is my mom and dad their with you." Sunil's mother blinked. "No." "Uncle Vinnie sucks." The phone then hung up. Sunil's mother blinked and stared at the phone.


End file.
